El príncipe del desierto
by Kairake
Summary: El príncipe persa regresa victorioso al hogar, llevando consigo los planos que mejoraran el armamento del imperio. De camino a Persépoli se topa con unos comerciantes nómadas que le dan dos regalos un bello tigre de bengala y una compañía más peligrosa que la bestia. IránxCorea del Norte.


Saludos. Esta historia será corta a lo máximo 3 capítulos, no la puedo considerar ni Yaoi ni Heterosexual del todo por conforme se verá viendo. Irán es hombre mientras que Corea del Norte de momento esta indefinido, debido a sus facciones él asume que es una mujer.

**El príncipe del desierto**

**_Capítulo 1: La joya del oriente._**

El polvo levantado por el trotar de la caballeriza cubría el horizonte, los rayos de sol naranjas y bermellones creaban un efecto prismático al atravesar la polvareda. Los soldados regresaban al campamento base y el rugir marcial de los cuernos y trompetas anticipaba su llegada, a los ojos de aquel campamento recordaban más a una parvada de ifrits alados.

Un mensajero que se había adelantado a su destacamento se acercó a la carpa roja donde se encontraban los generales del ejército y su alteza imperial. El jinete desmonto y con paso firme, sin haberse tomado un instante para recuperar tan si quiera el aliento, entrego el pergamino de identificación a los guardias postrados en la entrada de la carpa, levanto la mano derecha haciendo un elaborado gesto llevándose el índice y el medio a los labios antes de inclinarse y tocar con ellos el suelo. El gesto de besar el suelo solo se hacía frente a los grandes mandatarios y la realeza.

El príncipe destacaba no solo por la hermosura de sus facciones que había heredado de su madre, al contrario de sus dos hermanos mayores que eran como gotas de agua junto a su padre, él no solo había obtenido la belleza de su progenitora sino también su increíble talento para las negociaciones y la oratoria. De ella eran su fisonomía, sus hermosos ojos color avellana, la piel tostada y los largos cabellos caoba que aun siendo lacios terminaban en un pequeño bucle, muy ligero en la punta. De su padre en cambio había obtenido la fuerza y la arrogancia propia de la nobleza.

Tenía una gran trayectoria militar y un fuerte apego a su familia que había demostrado una y otra vez. Eso sumado a la fuerte relación que tenía con sus hermanos mayores le ponía lejos de cualquier peligro en la corte. Cada vez que tenía un triunfo importante mandaba inmediatamente a la capital del imperio los tesoros obtenidos con los soldados que necesitaban con mayor urgencia un descanso.

—Su alteza imperial, las tropas llegaran al anochecer. El general Sharam pide disculpas por la tardanza pero han interceptado a un grupo de bandidos de tierras lejanas.— Le entrego a uno de los generales, no le estaba permitido entregárselo personalmente al príncipe ya que podría estar envenenado, el pergamino con el sello de Sharam donde se describía con sumo detalle el encuentro que les había costado un día de retraso. Daray, el príncipe, levanto la vista mirando a través de la puerta entre abierta de la tienda, faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera.

—Puedes marcharte. Come, bebe y duerme que te lo has ganado— El príncipe espero hasta que el jinete se retirara y las cortinas de la tienda dejaran de moverse para volverse hacia el general que había tomado el mensaje. Con un leve ademan le indico que leyera.

La carta era concisa y se notaba claramente que la había escrito un soldado veterano, comenzaba relatando las condiciones del ejército antes de encuentro y posteriormente a este. Mencionaba la estrategia del enemigo, el número de hombres que entraron en batalla y el tipo de armamento que utilizaban además de la carga que rescataron. Entre el oro, las piedras preciosas y uno que otro instrumento un tanto extraño que parecían ser sacados de las mil y una noches.

—Interesante. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que aun haya quienes se atrevan a desafiarnos— El príncipe jugo con una hermosa copa de oro que sostenía en la mano derecha con aire pensativo. Sabía que Sharam había hecho bien su trabajo y había terminado por desmantelar al grupo de bandidos dejando una muestra del poderío del imperio a la vista de todos como una muestra de su fuerza sin embargo le preocupaba que se estuvieran convirtiendo en perros de caza o peor aún que los brotes de bandidos que les habían seguido hasta el momento, desde que dejaran atrás Kashgar, fuera más una distracción que un verdadero ataque— Refuercen la seguridad del campamento y que nadie salga del perímetro.

Los generales se despidieron dejando solo al príncipe con sus cavilaciones. Golpeo la mesa con los papeles que había estado leyendo hasta el momento en el que entrara el soldado, ya no podía concentrarse en ellos por más que quisiera. Temía que los emboscaran, que los guiaran como una manada de lobos al rebaño, rápidamente hizo cuentas de los miembros activos y de los civiles, de las mercancías que transportaban y de la ruta que habían seguido, nada estaba claro.

Molesto salió de la carpa rumbo a sus habitaciones, nada más al entrar un delicado y exótico perfume le rodeo intoxicando sus sentidos. Sus ojos viajaron por la habitación hasta dar con la dueña de aquella extraña fragancia, le encontró sentada en la cama leyendo un pequeño libro en su lengua natal. La joven tenía un aspecto irreal rodeada por un ambiente sumamente masculino además que el diseño de su vistoso traje, de color jade, azul y turquesa, no se parecía en nada ni a las toscas vestiduras de los soldados ni a la ropa casual de los mismos y de la servidumbre. Toda su ropa la había adquirido con unos comerciantes Seres que venían desde el desierto de Taklamakán y más al este.

—Lamento interrumpirte pero necesito de tu ayuda— Levanto la vista de su pequeño libro y de inmediato busco los ojos del príncipe robándole el aliento con una sola mirada. Desde que se conocieron él recordaba cómo podía doblegarlo con solo eso, sabía que era ridículo que una esclava tuviera semejante poder pero ella no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra mujer que hubiese conocido antes.

La joven le saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y palmeo el lugar a su lado. El príncipe Daray le sonrió como respuesta, refresco su cuerpo y se cambió de ropa por algo mucho más cómodo e informal antes de acostarse con la cabeza sobre los muslos de ella. La joven se entretuvo enredado sus dedos en el cabello del príncipe en espera de que le dijese que era aquello que le tenía tan preocupado.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que le producían sus atenciones. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar la forma tan extraña como había llegado a su poder, habían pasado cinco meses desde aquel evento. Tras haber terminado la compaña en el noreste de la frontera llegaron a una pequeña ciudad, una de las tantas paradas de la ruta de los comerciantes, en ella se encontraron con un amable grupo que venia del oriente con un preciso cargamento, el príncipe compro el joven tigre que llevaban y les ayudo ofreciéndoles su protección además de formar lazos con su pueblo.

Un día antes de marcharse el líder de los mercaderes se acercó ofreciéndoles un regalo por su ayuda y sobre todo para comenzar a trazar puentes entre su gente y el imperio, le llevo a donde tenían los carros que trasportaban a las bestias exóticas deteniéndose frente a la jaula de los esclavos. Frente a la jaula se encontraba una joven, muy joven a su parecer ya que no debería de tener más de dieciséis años, de vistosas ropas orientales sumamente coloridas que jamás había visto en su vida. La chica tenía las manos y los pies atados pero sus amarres no habían hecho mella en su tersa piel.

El líder de aquellos nómadas provenientes de la planicie de Ustyurt le explico que era una reciente adquisición, supuestamente ese tipo de mujeres eran un entretenimiento común para la nobleza de su tierras aunque para él no era más que una meretriz con modales ni si quiera se parecía a las preciosas vestales había conocido cuando visito la tienda de su superior. El hombre le ofreció a la mujer, el príncipe se sorprendió que todos la llamaran solamente "La mujer" ya que ninguno de ellos parecía entender el idioma de esta y mucho menos sabían si en algún momento les había dicho su nombre.

Daray rio a carcajadas asegurándole que no era necesario el presente además que llevarla con él sería casi tan problemático como lo era llevar al tigre. Dentro del grueso de su ejército había pocas prostitutas y pocas sirvientas que estuvieran dispuestas a compartir el lecho, sus soldad solo sacaban su frustración cuando llegaba a uno de los pequeños pueblos o de las grandes ciudades que estaban sembradas a las orillas del camino. Incluso él mismo no había tenido compañía desde que salieron de Farandelia hacía ya casi año y medio. No solo compartía su cama con mujeres sino también con hombres, varios de sus hombres más próximos también habían compartido su lecho pero dada la importancia de aquella empresa no podía permitirse que los placeres de ningún tipo le nublaran el juicio. Sin embargo tanta fue la insistencia del mercader que termino aceptando el regalo.

Con paso altivo se acercó hasta la mujer y cuando sus ojos se encontraron fueron los suyos los que evitaron su mirada. Ninguna mujer que hubiese conocido hasta el momento había tenido una mirada así, le recordó los ojos de una bestia salvaje, un poderoso felino que le miraba con aires de grandeza que sabiéndose cuan poderoso era no necesitaba alardear. No parecía humana ni si quiera le parecía mujer, era peligrosa y no necesitaba demostrar su fuerza para hacerle temblar.

Cuando tuvo que asignarle una carpa había pedido que la llevaran a la suya después de la cena para explicarle ciertos asuntos y normas que tendría que acatar, se sentía capacitado para ello o cuando menos lo necesario ya que conocía muchas de las lenguas de los comerciantes y quizás podría dar con alguna que les sirviera de puente. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que tras una copiosa cena donde la bebida corrió en abundancia se olvidó por completo de la mujer al llegar a su tienda comenzó a desvestirse paseándose en paños menores por la habitación, mientras discutía consigo mismo. No se percató de que ella estaba sentada entre un montón de cojines y sin hacer el menor ruido, cualquiera la hubiese confundido con una estatua. Al encontrarse sus miradas él intento balbucear una respuesta coherente y negó al verla levantarse rumbo a la cama, no quería tener relaciones sexuales forzadas.

Ella volvió a sorprenderlo pues en vez de comenzar a desvestirse se sentó en la cama con un pequeño instrumento en su regazo y se concentró únicamente en tocarlo. Daray no cabía en vergüenza, se sentía humillado aunque no fuese lo que estaba buscando que ella pareciera rechazarlo le hacía sentir de aquella forma. Esa misma noche durmió con uno de sus generales sintiéndose azolado, él, el gran príncipe y guerrero había dejado su lecho ante una mujer.

Y su mirada no fue la única cosa que le sorprendería. Unos meses más tarde hubo demostrado de lo que era capaz. Hasta el momento la había tratado más como una invitada que como una esclava, dormía en sus aposentos pero sin que nadie se atreviera a tocar o a cuestionarla, muchos la llamaban bruja pero el consejo de generales la respetaba.

Samarcanda, dos meses atrás.

El ejército se detuvo a medio camino de la antigua Afrasiab cuando dio inicio la batalla. Un nutrido grupo de ladrones les ataco haciendo que se replegaran separando el ejército. Como si fueran ovejas los ladrones les había empujado hacia una encrucijada con paredes no muy altas bloqueándoles a cada lado y facilitando el ataque de los bandidos. Daray junto con un pequeño de sus soldados de elite fueron los que se llevaron la peor parte.

El cuerpo le dolía pero no podía parar o la marea humana arrasaría con él y su gente, debía confiar en que el resto de los generales acabara con los ladrones que se empeñaban en dispararles desde lo alto. No había esperado un ataque así estando acostumbrado a las batallas directas aquello parecía más un cruel juego de las escondidas, a intervalos irregulares caían sobre ellos una lluvia de flechas y ni siquiera tenían oportunidad de ver a los arqueros; los ladrones había mostrado gran habilidad al separar a una muy pequeña parte del ejército para acabar con ella en vez de atacar a todo el grueso del mismo. Solo tenían que acabar con su pequeña guarnición y hacerlo prisionero para conseguir un buen botín. Ni siquiera sabía si alguien se había percatado que 20 hombres se habían separado en medio de la confusión solo le quedaba esperar y confiar.

Desgraciadamente su seguridad no era lo único que le preocupaba sino también la de la mujer, le había regalado un hermoso caballo que compro en Kashgar. La silenciosa joven viajaba a los lomos de la bestia a una distancia prudente del príncipe por ello cuando les separaron los ladrones ella había terminado a su lado.

—Debería rendirse— Escucho una voz a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontró con cuatro de los ladrones que le miraban con soberbia, habían logrado deslizarse entre las rocas cerrándoles el paso. El príncipe miro de reojo a su gente, aunque eran buenos luchadores había perdido ya a seis hombres y el resto de sus hombres pese a estar heridos seguían peleando en su nombre. El mismo tenía una flecha clavada en el muslo que dificultaba su movilidad además de varios rasguños no muy profundos en los brazos— Podemos llegar a un buen trato— El hombre le miraba fijamente, sabía quién era por su escudo y sus vestiduras.

—Me temo que es imposible aceptar tan generosa oferta— Una flecha paso volando muy cerca de su rostro haciendo que la sangre brotara manchándole el cuello y la ropa aun así no se dejó intimidar por el adversario. Debía mantener la mirada de aquellos cuatro hombres en él para que no notaran a la joven a la que le había ordenado esconderse.

—Cuando termine con sus hombres ¿Pensara lo mismo? Mis hermanos sabe cómo distraer al enemigo así que no espere refuerzos— Con un pequeño ademan los ladrones se lanzaron contra el príncipe, en el primer golpe abatió a uno de ellos pero la pelea se prolongó con el segundo, la pérdida constante de sangre comenzaba a mermar sus fuerzas. Su respiración se había tornado demasiado ruidosa debido al esfuerzo.

Un tiró fortuito de uno de los soldados que seguía en pie abatió a su enemigo y le dio el tiempo justo para ver como los otros dos habían encontrado a la mujer, uno de ellos le apuntaba con el arco y disparo. Se mordió el labio inferior buscando fuerza en su interior para llegar justo a tiempo, la flecha se le clavo en el hombro. La mujer ladeo la cabeza mirándole confundida y para sorpresa no solo del príncipe sino también de los dos ladrones de entre sus prendas saco un par de cuchillas afiladas y muy delgas como palillos que lanzo contra los ladrones, con una puntería asombrosa las cuchillas dieron en el blanco a la altura del corazón y en el cuello. Presas del asombro los ladrones ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

—Gracias—Fue la primera palabra que escucho de los labios de ella. Los soldados que quedaran al ver caer al príncipe redoblaron su fuerza terminando con los ladrones con los que peleaban y cerrando el círculo protector al derredor de su príncipe. Una nueva lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos pero sería la última. Finalmente las tropas imperiales habían logrado acabar con el ataque y ahora solo se dedicaban a cazar a los pocos supervivientes que quedaban.

Daray fue el primero en recibir atención médica en la improvisada choza que habían levantado, desde el banco en el que se encontraba pudo ver y escuchar el ajetreo de los sirvientes que con un par de médicos intentaban alejar a la joven quien se esforzaba por entrar.— Déjenla pasar, se lo tiene merecido— A regañadientes los médicos les permitieron el paso.

Con un gesto altivo y sin mirar a los médicos la joven entró con una pequeña cajita en manos postrándose ante Daray— Yo te curare— Más de uno de los presentes frunció despectivamente el ceño ante semejante insolencia y contuvieron el aliento cuando la joven extrajo la punta de la flecha del hombro del príncipe. Sus pequeños y finos dedos demostraron ser sumamente habilidosos. Con un paño húmedo limpio la herida, tras haberla examinado sonrió sabiendo que no era una herida peligrosa, ejerciendo presión para parar la hemorragia.

Uno de los médicos se adelantó cuando le vio mezclar unos polvos extraños, que traía dentro de la pequeña cajita, en una pequeña vasija con tierra negra hasta formar una especie de barro que aplico sobre la herida. El príncipe le detuvo— Confió en ella atiendan al resto de los heridos y que ella se encargue de mi salud—La joven tan solo les dedico una mirada victoriosa para volverse a concentrar en el príncipe. Durante el largo viaja había comenzado a aprender la lengua de aquella gente de piel morena y oscuros ojos, siempre había sido muy lista así que no tuvo muchos problemas aunque su dominio del lenguaje resultara bastante pobre— ¿Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto?— Ella negó e intento explicarle pero no contaba con el vocabulario necesario.

—Mi deber. Mi señor—Él no hizo más preguntas y la dejo encargarse de sanar sus heridas, de vez en vez bajaba la mirada y le veía cocer con tal pericia sus heridas que dejarían a penas marca visible. Sus pequeñas manos danzaban sobre cuerpo como mariposas y apenas y sentía dolor cuando le tocaba.

Una vez terminado su trabajo y tras haber obligado al príncipe a tomar una infusión amarga de hiervas se ofreció a ayudar a los soldados que habían luchado con él. Unas semanas después del incidente apenas y notaba las marcas de las heridas y se había recompuesto casi en su totalidad, claro está que había tenido que soportar la terquedad de ella revoloteando a su al derredor a cada instante para asegurarse que iba por buen camino. Los soldados por su parte habían comenzado a sentir cierto aprecio por la joven a la que saludaban con respeto. Fue solo hasta ese momento que Daray recordó que debía de preguntarle su nombre, ella se lo dijo pero siempre que intentaba pronunciarlo lo hacia mal.

—Mi señor no debe de complicarse. Llámeme como desee—Le respondió tras haber notado la frustración que se asomaba en los oscuros ojos del príncipe. Daray, orgullo como era, sabía que era una derrota, ella había vuelto a conquistarlo y no tenía más remedio que rendirse. A partir de ese momento la llamo "Farideh" que significa inigualable.

Campamento a las afueras de Bactria, actualidad.

—Mi señora vengo a ti en búsqueda de consuelo. Pensamientos tormentosos inundan mi ser y alejan de mi la paz— Pese a las habladurías Daray nunca había tocado, ni siquiera había besado a Farideh, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la primera vez, para él ella su fuente consuelo y conforme iba enriqueciendo su vocabulario descubría lo sabía que era. La joven no dejo de acariciar el varonil rostro del príncipe incitándole a hablar de sus temores— Temo no llegar a Persépolis. Me siento como un niño al que se le han vendado los ojos y camina en medio de las ciénagas.

—Los constantes incidentes con los ladrones ¿Piensas que pueden no serlo?— El príncipe asintió y levanto la mirada hacia su compañera. Farideh entrecerró la mirada con aires pensativos, le sorprendía que el príncipe apenas hubiera notado eso pero debía de comportarse como lo que era y no ofenderlo más de la cuenta.—Desvía tu ruta, escoge el camino más largo hacia Aria, Sattagydia y Arachosia pasando en medio de los grandes ríos. Evita Partia aunque sea el camino más corto también es el más traicionero por su geografía.

Daray había puesto a su disposición su propia colección de mapas y cartas para que Farideh se familiarizara con el entorno. Esta absorbía los conocimientos como si se tratara de una esponja y conforme pasaba el tiempo iba ganando seguridad y a la vez se interesaba más y más por las actividades del príncipe. Por las noches cuando el príncipe se mostraba más tenso tocaba algún instrumento exótico y le deleitaba con canciones en la lengua de ella que él apenas entendía.

—Confiare en tu sugerencia pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si algún enemigo, propio o ajeno está enterado del tesoro que llevábamos y busca apoderarse desesperadamente de él— El tesoro no solo consistía en una importante suma de oro y piedras preciosas sino también de varios planos para mejorar el armamento del imperio.

—No debes de temer. Tú mano es fuerte y tu ejercito fiel además de temerario, no hay un solo hombre en sus filas que no te confié su vida. —Por las cartas que el príncipe había recibido de sus hermanos en casa, y que había leído con ella, Farideh sabía que su temor más fuerte recaía en un ataque de su propia gente orquestado por algún miembro de la corte más que de un enemigo del imperio.— Deja de adelantarte a los hechos que tu corazón se llena de veneno y poco a poco va consumiendo tu cuerpo. El veneno nos hace torpes y delirar impidiéndonos actuar cuando llega el momento.

—Pero es mi deber como brazo del ejército adelantarme a los ataques— Protesto airado como si fuera un niño pequeño regañado. Recibió entonces un suave tirón de sus cabellos como respuesta, nada brusco pero si lo suficiente como para ser notorio.

—Sin embargo de nada sirve un brazo que ha perdido la capacidad de ser racional y la tensión atrofia los músculos ¿Serviría de algo levantarte contra bestias imaginarias?— Daray no respondió tan solo tomo la delicada mano de Farideh y le beso el dorso con ternura. Permanecieron quietos, en aquella posición, hasta que la noche llego y con ella el ruido de los tambores que avisaba de la llegada del ejercito.

Al caer la noche el suelo se cimbro con el golpeteo de doscientas pesuñas. Sharam se presentó ante el príncipe y detrás del se encontraban un pequeño grupo de soldados que llevaban en sus manos las piezas más llamativas de la captura— Su alteza le presento a las piezas más raras de nuestra captura. Son fieros guerreros que asaltaron nuestra comitiva pensando que seriamos una presa fácil— El príncipe no dijo nada y ninguna emoción se podía traducir de sus pétreas facciones, a su lado Farideh miraba con interés los tesoros que habían conseguido, conocía muchos de ellos pero lo que más le sorprendió fue creer reconocer en las facciones de un prisionero a alguien familiar.


End file.
